Hiawatha (Civ5)
Hiawatha was a Native American leader and founder of the Iroqouis Confederacy. In-Game Hiawatha speaks Modern Mohawk. He is located in a forest with a large rock behind him, possibly the meeting place of the tribal council. Capital: Onondaga Unique Unit: Mohawk warrior Unique Building: Longhouse Unique Ability: The Great Warpath Voice Actor: Kanentokon Hemlock 'AI traits' Hiawatha normally tries to win victory through science or culture. The Iroquois tend to have a small offensive force but a large defensive army. Their troops will consist primarily of infantry and ranged units and the cities will be well defended. Hiawatha is one of the least aggressive leaders and one of the least likely to use nukes. Hiawatha will try to befriend and protect city states. History Hiawatha (or "Ayonwentah") is the legendary chief of the Onondaga Indians who, with the equally-legendary Chief Dekanawidah formed the Iroquois Confederacy. Little is known about Hiawatha the man; according to Iroquois tradition he taught the people agriculture, navigation, medicine, and the arts, using his great magic to conquer all of man's supernatural and natural enemies. Hiawatha is also believed to have been a skilled orator who through his honeyed words persuaded the five tribes − Cayugas, Onondagas, Oneidas, Senecas, and Mohawks − to form the Five Nations of the Iroquois. What little the West knows about Hiawatha is usually seen through the prism of Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's remarkable epic poem, Song of Hiawatha. Verdict of History No verdict is possible on such a legendary figure. The only thing that can be said is that however it occurred, the alliance of the Five Nations proved to be long and remarkably sturdy, even in the face of ever-increasing pressure from the advancing Europeans to the east. Whoever built that alliance certainly did an outstanding job. 'Lines: (Mohawk '(Kanien’kéha)) Intro: Greetings, Stranger. I am Hiawatha, speaker for the Iroquois. We seek peace with all but we do not shrink from war. Neutral Hello: Good day. Neutral Hear it 01: Yes? Neutral Hear it 02: I'm listening. Neutral Yes 01: '''Very well. '''Neutral Yes 02: '''Alright. '''Neutral No 01: No. Neutral No 02: Certainly not. Hate Hear it 01: Speak. Hate Hear it 02: '''I'm listening, (better slow tone, same as NeutralHearIt02) '''Hate Hear it 03: '''Oh, it's you. (actually the greeting when he is angry) '''Hate Yes 01: Agreed. Hate Yes 02: I suppose I must. Hate No 01: You cannot be serious! Hate No 02: That's unacceptable. Attacked: '''You evil creature! My braves will slaughter you! '''Declares War: '''You are a plague upon Mother Earth (similar words and expressions used in "Attacked"). Prepare for war! '''Defeated: '''You have defeated us - so be it. But our spirits will never be vanquished! We shall return! '''Peaceful: '''I thank you for your mercy. I pray that we can now be friends. '''Request: Does this trade work for you, my friend? Intro Greetings noble Hiawatha, leader of the mighty Iroquois nations! Long have your people lived near the great and holy lake Ontario in the land that has come to be known as New York state in North America. In the mists of antiquity, the five peoples, Seneca, Onondaga, Mohawks, Cayugas, and Oneida united into one nation, the Haudenosaunee, the Iroquois. With no written language, the wise men of your nation created the great law of peace, the model for many constitutions including that of the United States. For many years, your people battled great enemies the Huron and the French and the English invaders. Though outnumbered and facing weapons far more advanced than the ones your warriors wielded, the Iroquois survived and prospered until they were finally overwhelmed by the mighty armies of the new United States. Oh noble Hiawatha, listen to the cries of your people! They call out to you to lead them in peace and war, to rebuild the great longhouse and unite the tribes once again. Will you accept this challenge, great leader? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Category:Leaders Category:Leaders (Civ 5) Category:Characters Category:Civilization V